Flame of Frost
by BlazeofIce
Summary: A man, the last of his kind, is released after being imprisoned in a timeless space, not knowing that everything he and his brethren did is now no more than legends and bedtime stories. How will the world react to this ancient being? The only thing that is certain is that as soon as he was freed he caught the attention of dangerous people. slow updates
1. Chapter Prologue

Ok so first story (fanfiction) tell me what you think, please don't just flame though be constructive with it, tell me why you don't like it (try acting older than 13). Some names may sound like other names used for the princesses/princes from other fanfictions mostly because the names are usually spins on the mob talker mod names for the mobs or are the names form the mod.

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. (If you want to use them please ask, or at least give credit where credit is due)

"yo" speaking

" _yo"_ thinking

* * *

Prologue

 _Legends tell of creatures from Aether and Nether, of creatures that belong as much to the side of angels as to the side of demons while not belonging to either, a creature born from the impossible union of beings that oppose each other in almost every aspect. A nameless race, never possessing enough members to count as more than genetic errors, mutation or abominations._

 _Parents tell stories of those creatures to their children, tales when putting them to bed or when the child doesn't listen. Stories told and re-told, re-thought and re-written, so often that few know the origin, the truth that started the stories and legends. Stories treated only as such, as tales to entertain and scare children, tales to take the minds of the younger generations off of the mobs that terrify villagers and roam the land at night. Stories of creatures as powerful as the princes and princesses of the various monsters that haunt the night. Creatures said to be as violent as the accursed Withers or as gentle as bunnies, as evil as the Dark God Herobrine or as righteous as Holy Notch. Stories of how they could bring destruction and salvation. Stories and legend that all had one identical point, that the last of them to be seen had shined brighter than any light before being engulfed by a darkness just as great._

* * *

Darkness, darkness was all that surrounded him. How much time had passed since he had been locked in this place, since he had last seen the light? This pocket outside of time and space where he had been imprisoned to be... healed? Or was it to stop him? He remembered little of the time before he was locked away. Only his name, what he is and what he was able to do remained clear in his mind no matter how long he stayed there. Bits an pieces of the events before he was imprisoned flashed to him at moments, flashes of a merciless battle and... melancholy? No not melancholy, sadness and anger, pure rage rather, from loss and failure. What he had lost he couldn't remember. Had he lost someone? Or had he failed his duty? The duty he had forgotten so long ago. What was it?

He thought floating in the dark void he had been... existing in for an eternity, it felt like, now that he was trying to remember more once again, this time with a specific subject in mind. _'What was my duty? What was it that I fought for?'_ he thought going through all he could remember, all the battle skills he had _'I could destroy and fight as much as I could protect and heal..."_ he trailed off in his own mind, examining the bits of that last battle he could remember as closely as he could _'Nothing! I can't remember what had me so enraged that I would go berserk? What was my duty? Duty so important that I would fight like a beast after realizing my failure?'_ He kept thinking, the feeling that he was getting closer to the why he had been locked away, what his duty had been. The feeling being the same as finally seeing light after how long he had been in this darkness.

Unknown to him, the light, that light he had missed so much while stuck in this darkness, wasn't only a feeling. As he saw the darkness slowly grow smaller and the light widen he realized he was falling.

And as he realized that he was back into the world he had protected so long ago, he panicked. Not knowing where he would land, not having had the opportunity to test if he could still control his body the same way he could and having no knowledge of the time that had passed. He never noticed the many pairs of eyes watching him fall, nor did he notice that he was falling in an arena interrupting a fight and catching the attention of all who were watching the fight.

* * *

Ok so 745 words for the prologue, and I only used one character and location. so I feel like that's pretty good considering that seem like it's more that some chapters from other fanfics I read. Also Thank you for reading and please do tell me what you think of this. No flames though be constructive and don't act like a virginal child, act like mature and give constructive criticism. Flames will be used by the typist behind this story to cook food and keep the house warm and all that. See you next chapter o/ (Yes, I'm already working on it and if the readers are lucky I might have the next chapter out before tomorrow.)

Date/time of chapter completion 2017-06-29 4:25 Pm


	2. Chapter 1 (Return arc)

here's the First Chapter! Starting slow I know, still it's going to get better. Told you It was going to be bigger. Also technically didn't lie I posted it before 24 hours had passed.

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs (if you want to use them ask or give credit where it's due)

"yo" Talking

" _yo" Thinking_

Ch.1

 _Not much was really know a about the heirs of the world, not to the simple populace at least. They knew the royalty all represented a monster, a mob, a being that lived in this world of creation and destruction. They also knew that not every mob had a ruler... or at least now they didn't if they ever had one. Only the mobs that could fight, be aggressive had a ruler, peaceful beings like cows and pigs that were used as food stuff or like the testificates (villagers) didn't have a need for a stronger force stopping them from warring with other species. They only needed a place to be, a place to to live and they would adapt quickly, going about their lives. The mobs... if you can call them that, that had no ruler were, those most considered Kings and Queens, monsters of legend that still existed, beings that carried ancient power, strong enough to ruin the world. The Ender dragon and the Whiter being the best known._

 _Other more... excitable mods would break out in battles, only ending once one died. That's where the rulers came into play, the tittle was created by one of the gods of the realm Herobrine or Notch, no one knew, all they knew was that theses beings hailed as princes and princesses were stronger than any of the species they represented._

* * *

The first of them to see it, to see the being that fell like it had been pushed out of the Aether and that felt like a King, felt like he was one of them, if wilder, more ancient than any of them, was Cupa, the Ruler of creepers, "Look! There!" she shouted, loud enough for all present to hear, while she pointed to the falling form and jumped down to the arena, interrupting the battle between Sage Ruler of the wolves and Minerva Ruler of whiter skeletons, others following her and looking to where she had pointed, using their powers to clear out the arena where the falling being would land, only barely managing to clear away the truly dangerous remains of the battle before the man, wearing what looked like battle ruined clothes, crashed into the ground, creating a five block deep fifteen block large crater and making all those who were in the arena and not in the stands stumble and try to get their footing, while those closest to the impact point, Cupa Sage and Minerva, were dragged into the crater.

The man had been falling, then he heard the a voice, he hadn't made out what had been said, only that it sounded female, then he felt the ground under him and everything was darkness again. Once he woke, it was to the sight of worry filled emerald eyes and auburn-orange hair. Not much time had passed since he had... landed, impacted with the ground really, minutes at most, the dust still floating in the air told as much. Panicking slightly, he pushed himself away from whoever was the owner of those eyes, and was surprised when she held up her hands palms facing towards him, "D-don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Cupa the girl with silver hair is Sage, the one with black hair is Minerva. What's your name?" she said in a soft voice, stuttering slightly, and smiling, an innocent smile like he had only rarely seen before he had been imprisoned in darkness. He stared at her for a moment, taking note of her size, a bit less than two blocks, and her clothes, searching for where she could have hidden weapons in her dark green hoodie and bark coloured knee-length shorts, knowing that they, the two and a half block tall black haired girl dressed in a black tank-top and grey jeans and the block and a half tall silver haired wolf-girl wearing a leather cloak, were doing the same and that at the lip of the crater he had made when landing there were more people watching, three he counted, all of them ready to fight if he turned violent.

The emerald eyed girl,Cupa, looked at him patently, still smiling "Are you ok, Mister? You're being quiet, no one here will attack you" she said, softly once again, bringing his attention back to her and chastising the other rulers making them back down, not dropping their guard but not being as openly hostile towards the stranger. The man looked at her thankfully, he didn't know how well he could fight after being away from the world so long, "My name is... Blaze... Where is this?... Is the war over?" the man, Blaze, asked in a low voice, hoarse from lifetimes of being unused. Surprising himself at the last question _"There was a war? Against what?"_ he thought to himself, seeing her eyes widen slightly, as she brought a hand to her lips "The war between mobs?" she asked, surprised that he didn't know the story, "It's over. It was over hundreds of years ago." she said, stepping forward when he stood up, stopping him from falling and slowly leading him out of the crater, nodding thankfully when Sage used roots to make a ramp for them to step out of the crater easily.

She led him away from the crater, towards one of the doors leading inside and outside the arena, the other others following, surrounding them once they stopped, the creeper princess slowly standing away from him and gesturing to the three lords that hadn't been named yet "You three should introduce yourselves" she said towards them.

The first to step forward, to introduce himself, a block and a half tall, dark green haired boy wearing ripped and rotten clothes "I, Yaebi... Zombie Prince" he said in a wheezy voice. The next one, white haired, two blocks tall man wearing a bone grey shirt and sweatpants "I'm Skull, the Skeleton Prince" he presented himself quietly giving a quick nod. The last to introduce herself, three block tall, dark violet almost black hair, wearing a black long sleeved shirt and a matching skirt "I am Andr, Princess of endremen" she spoke in a flat voice. The three of them leaving after introducing themselves, Yeabi being swallowed by the ground, Andr teleporting away in a shower of purple sparks and Skull simply walking towards a door at the other end of the arena and leaving through the door. Leaving Sage, Minerva and Cupa alone in the arena with Blaze

The girl that had introduced herself first ,Cupa, nodded to the others, thanking them and watching them leave before turning to Blaze, frowning. He had started walking slowly towards one of the doors, taking careful steps as if he didn't trust his legs. She observed as he left, waiting until the door had closed behind him before turning to Sage and Minerva, "Do you two think we should follow him?" she asked, both of them shaking their head, "We should let him do as he wants. What's the worst he can do?" said Minerva, looking towards where the man had left before turning to Sage, jumping backwards when the wolf-girl tried to hit her and grinning, the two of them resuming their previous battle. Cupa sighing and going back the the stands quickly, looking towards the door one last time, wondering what would happen now that there was someone new in roaming the world.

* * *

Hope you liked it! second chapter is on it's way! Please do review and tell me what you think!

Date/Time of chapter completion 2017-06-30 1:25PM


	3. Chapter 2 (Return arc)

"yo" Talking

" _yo" thinking_

Chapter 2

 _Of all the stories told, all the tales of the mob war were the most known. Stories of a war hundreds of years in the past, a war that many had said would be the last. While they weren't wrong that it had been the last true war, it hadn't been the end of conflicts. Even if there were rulers for each mob now, they still were aggressive, they still fought against other mobs it was in their blood, it was their instinct, nothing would change that fact. If they couldn't fight against one another what would they do? They would turn on adventurers and towns, they would attack those who had no ruler, but int the time they found that answer, that they could still attack those with no ruler, but the world had changed._

 _Villages previously with no defences now had golems, beings made of Iron, dirt, snow, anything the villagers managed to have animated by witches, providing materials for potions and spells to the witches in exchange for having a golem animated with the goal of protecting a village. While they kept most of the mobs at bay, the golems were far from indestructible, when they were destroyed, after weeks of mob attacks they had to be replaced quickly, or the mobs would overrun the village, the villagers either running away to find a new home or dying, leaving the villages abandoned, but still usable, in most cases._

* * *

 _ **Blaze PoV**_

He walked out of the arena slowly, not noticing how he was being watched by Cupa, his eyes widening once he was outside, in a desert... the arena was in a desert, either a small one or it was located close to the edge of it, he could see trees in the distance, hopefully a Savannah, and headed that direction, if he was lucky he would find a village. If not, he would keep walking until he found a safe location, somewhere he would be able to rest properly and were he would be able to to see how well he could control his body, his powers, to see if his instincts where still as sharp, a place he could train back up to what he remembered he could do before being locked in that void of darkness.

He walked to the edge of the desert, towards the trees, slower than he wanted. The Sun still had a ways to go before setting when he reached the trees, the Savannah, _"Still have a couple of hours"_ he thought, surprising himself, he didn't know where that knowledge came, like other information that came to mind while he walked through the Savannah. Information like how durable the wood of each tree was, the temperature of the air, how much meat he could get from every animal he saw and more currently useless information. He didn't let it bother him, he could reflect on why he had that knowledge later, instead he searched, searched for a village, to at least have a place to spend the night without being outside when day turns to night, when the mobs that roam the dark come out to hunt.

He kept looking, seeking, searching for a village, the sun was close to setting, even as he felt hunger start gripping at him and his throat getting dry, he didn't stop. He could have killed and skinned an animal to harvest some meat, he knew he could, but if he did it wouldn't help much, he would have less time to find a village, a shelter, and whatever had been following him would get closer.

He had felt it, the stare, some time ago, from the position of the sun at the time it had been the beginning of the evening, it had felt like a curious stare at first, not interested just curious as to what he was. After a time, not so long the sun hadn't moved much, it become more... intense, like whatever had been watching him had a sudden interest in him, the stare he had felt turned from innocent curiosity to intense observation and no matter how far he went from where he had first felt it, it followed him.

He tried, to see what it was, he looked in the direction he felt it come from, but every time it he felt the same observing gaze come from a different direction. The times he caught sight of something, it disappeared, leaving only wisps of purple in the distance _"An enderman? During the day? That's unusual, they're nocturnal mobs.."_ he thought, had the world changed that much while he was locked away? He filled that thought away for another time, he had finally seen the silhouettes of a village in the distance, _"No smoke? Might be abandoned. Hope there's at least some food from before the people left"_ he thought, slightly picking up the pace, once he reached it he would find a place he could settle for the night.

* * *

 _ **Andr Pov**_

That man from earlier in the arena, Blaze, she had heard him say when the creeper princess asked him. Had caught her interest, he felt powerful, like an Ender-dragon, one of the kings of this world, only more focused, like he had that power from a lifetime, it felt as if he had trained with it beyond simple mastery, as if he didn't just possess that power. It felt as if his body, his whole being, was made from it, that the only reason he didn't destroy everything in proximity, like the dragons from her home, was due to the more than perfect control he had over his power, power that felt had felt wild but controlled, felt like if given a reason it could destroy, annihilate, anything, but also felt appealing, as if once someone had been accepted as an ally, someone precious, it could protect them from anything.

It had felt like the only reason any of those at the arena at the time could feel it, was that he hadn't needed to reign it in for years. She felt like the only reason she had been able to tell so much about his power was as much due to her needing to tell apart the energies of the world precisely to be able to teleport properly, as it was him seeming like he hadn't noticed how he felt like a beacon of energy.

Leading to her... following and observing him, after he had gotten far enough from the arena. Only out of curiosity at first, to see if he would attack anything something or use his power. Only he hadn't, since she had found him, walking through the Savannah like he was seeking something, he hadn't used even a spark of that power, he hadn't even tried slaying an animal for food when it had become visible he was hungry. Which was why her curious observing had turned to full interest.

Observing him wasn't as easy as she originally thought it would be, more than once he had turned to look directly at her, at were she had been, forcing her to teleport, jump between worlds to a different location, still close enough to see him. This little game of theirs making her smirk, it was rare finding someone able to tell exactly were she was so efficiently, she had no doubt if he wasn't searching for something else, he would be able to track her down.

She kept following him, teleporting when he looked towards her, even after he had found what he had been looking for, a village, she kept following him, watching go through the obviously abandoned village from afar, going inside houses, quickly at first, probably just looking for one that would make a viable shelter for the approaching night, then going through every house again after finding a viable house, bringing anything he found to the shelter he had decided on.

* * *

 _ **Blaze PoV**_

Finally, he had reached the village, as he had thought it was abandoned, _"Looks like they were attacked"_ he thought, looking at the holes in some of the building, _"Definitely creepers, the village was probably overrun by mobs."_ Blaze thought, going through the village, he had found a house he could still use, only thing missing was the door, that he replaced with one of the still usable ones, _"probably zombies"_ he noted, going through the other houses, taking anything that could still be used, tools, materials, food and water (some of which he used right away).

Most of what he found was made for hunting or were materials you would get doing so. He had found enough leather and wool to make some new clothes, armour mostly, he had also found iron ingots, wood, flint, two unfinished bows, some quivers still filled with arrows and an unusual sword blade, it was missing the hilt, was made of what looked to be a cross between iron, nether quartz and gravitite, was as long has his legs and felt as light as a normal iron sword.

That he put apart from the rest, it felt... familiar somehow, like something he had used for years. The more he looked at it, the more familiar it felt, he saw glimpses of how it would look, had looked, once it had a hilt. The materials for it, things he could gather in this world, some rarer than others, _"I'll need iron-wood, silver, specially treated leather and five un-attuned gems, one for each basic element"_ he listed off in his mind, blinking and shaking his head, more knowledge he didn't remember having. Until he had the materials he could use a wooden hilt, it wouldn't be as powerful, but it would still be usable, "Before that though, I have something to do" he said out loud, whoever had been watching him was still doing so and he would confront them.

"I know you've been watching me. Show yourself!" he shouted, emitting a light pulse of energy (to him), doing so wasn't a smart decision, he knew that, but he had been watched most of the time he had been out of the dark prison and he wanted to know why he was still being watched, doing this best way to show he was serious.

He didn't have long to wait, seconds after he had shouted, he heard a sound of displaced air to of his left. He turned seeing a girl, _"Andr... Princess of endermen"_ he reminded himself, looking directly in her amethyst eyes, surprising her _"Do they all have gems for eyes?"_ he mused, nodding to her and gesturing to the inside of the house, "Come in, night is falling." he told her, going back inside the house sitting on a chair and gesturing for her to do the same, waiting for her to sit and organizing his thoughts before he spoke.

* * *

 _ **Andr PoV**_

Her brows raised when he shouted and her eyes widened at the pulse of power he had let out, it had probably been felt as far as the arena, _"He's probably going to hunt me down if I don't go"_ she thought, it was an excuse of course, she knew he would probably not even bother, but she had been looking for a reason to... speak with him.

She nodded to herself teleporting close to him, to his left, she was surprised when he looked directly into her eyes, raising a brow at the colour of his eyes, a bloody crimson, and at how it didn't feel like she had been aggravate by his gaze, she would have to ask him how he did that even the other rulers couldn't do so, without her felling at least irritation, from him there had been nothing, no anger, no urge to attack. It felt... strange, not un-welcomed, only unusual.

She followed him inside the house, ducking to not hit her head on the door-frame, closing the door, and sitting on the offered chair. She looked around the room quickly, noting the blade, that seemed to emit similar energy to his, having been placed with care on a shelf turning to him when he spoke. "I'm going to be direct for this." he said straightening and looking in her in the eyes again, "Why have you been following me, Andr?" he asked, blunt as a hammer, making her blush lightly in embarrassment, "I was curious" she said matter of fact "You feel like you could fight on equal grounds against the most ancient and powerful beings of this world, yet from what i have seen you are as passive, if not more, than a wolf." she said her voice filled with barely restrained curiosity, before sighing and adding "I want to know why. Why you feel so powerful but are so passive. Why your power feels so ancient and dangerous while still feeling so..." she trailed off searching for the proper words "...so protective, appealing, as if it could keep me, keep anyone safe from harm." she finished looking at him as if he could answer the mysteries of the world, before adding shyly "And to know how you can look into my eyes, the eyes of an enderwoman without it being aggravating."

* * *

 _ **Blaze PoV**_

He blinked, leaning back in his chair and staring at her for a bit, not speaking, going over what she had said multiple times, raising a hand to stop her when she looked like she was going to speak again, and taking a slow, steady breath before replying "I can't answer all your questions. Not because I don't want to, but because I can't." he said stopping her from cutting him off "No, it's not because I want to keep those secret. It's because I, myself don't know. All I know are tidbits, things that keep slowly surfacing and my name" he said, his voice still slightly hoarse, but sounding softer, hinting at how silvery, how pleasant, it would sound once it was back to normal. "I was locked away, I'm not sure why, I only remember that it was after a long battle, during the war. It might have been so I healed without being disturbed or to stop me after I went berserk during the fight." he told her taking a breath "I know that I was, still should be, a protector, to what I don't remember clearly. That might be why my power feels how it does. I might be subconsciously be reaching out to find something." he said, muttering the last part to himself and pausing a bit, noting that she seemed to be listening attentively "That girl, Cupa, said that the last war was hundreds of years ago. When the mobs had no rulers, when they all fought for dominance." he said bitterly, surprising himself, his shoulders dropping as if the weight of the world was pressing down on them.

"I, am older than you are, than your title is, older than most of the living creatures in the world today. Most of what I knew, the people and the places, are probably completely gone and the knowledge that was needed for survival at the time has probably been forgotten." he said, his voice turning quiet towards the end and turning to the window, night had fallen.

He got up, after a few minutes of silence, catching her attention and gesturing to a corner of the room that had pillows and blankets, thrown in a pile "You can stay and sleep if you want. I'm going to stay up, I have some things to do" he said, gently taking the blade from the shelf and taking it to the workbench at the other end of the room, surrounded my materials, "I'll try to be as quiet as I can" he added towards her when she got up and grabbed a couple of blankets and a pillow, making herself a makeshift bed against a wall.

* * *

 _ **Andr Pov**_

When he started speaking, after his first sentences she wanted to stop him to add something, but he stopped her, told her why he couldn't tell her everything, making her wonder what had happened to make him forget.

When he told her, told her what he could, answering her questions as best as he could, she listened. The way he talked, while close to how people spoke, sounded different, more refined, his voice, while hoarse, had a dept to it, an edge that felt out of this time and that gently rubbed at her nerves, not in an unnerving way, in a calming way.

He spoke like one of the enderman elders, the oldest one, the one that had seen the first rulers and all those that came after and who hadn't tried to change the way he spoke. They spoke in a way that caught attention, voices loud enough to be heard, but sounding like they were speaking to only to one person, like they were having individual conversations with everyone that listened, while not sounding as if they were actively trying to make people listen. It surprised her, that Blaze spoke that way, but it also convinced her that what he was saying, that he was older then her and her tittle, older than even the elders, was true. She had seen, heard people trying to sound like it, none of them ever being close to how the elder and Blaze sounded even if they had practised most of their lives. It wasn't something you could learn, it was something you were raised to do.

And as quick as he started, as powerful as he seemed, as he felt, when he had gotten to the end, he seemed as if the world was weighting down on him, he seemed like he was lost, like he didn't know what he should do, but he didn't stop looking powerful, if anything he looked as if he would keep going, as if even if the world turned on him, he would keep going. And she understood why, he had said so himself, he was a protector, plain and simple, the way he had said it, even if he hadn't noticed it himself, told it all, until what he protected was safe, truly safe, he would keep bearing the weight or the world, with no regards for his own safety.

Seeing him get up snapped her our of her thoughts, and she smiled to herself once he said she could stay the night, thought she wondered what he meant by having work to do, until she saw the strange blade he carried to the crafting bench.

She would stay the night, if only to be able to ask him more in the morning or at least she tried to convince herself of it, as she made herself comfortable for the night. She watched him work for a bit, slowly falling into the arms of sleep.

* * *

ok so no author note at the top, didn't have much to add, hope you enjoy this chapter. My muse was running circles around me

Date/time of completion 2017-07-01 8:50pm


	4. Chapter 3 (Return arc)

Bit of a late chapter, here you go.

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs

* * *

"yo" speaking

" _yo" thinking_

 _Ch3_

 _One of the stories told, only to certain soldiers, those who took up a weapon, and dedicated their time to mastery, was of how no matter how skilled a blacksmith, a weapon maker was, no matter how many tests they put a weapon user through, be it to find a weight or shape the weapon, the user would never be able to use the weapon to its fullest potential, to use it like a limb they had since birth. That, for a weapon to be a part of them, a true extension of their being,it had to have been forged, crafted, by them in its entirety, following only instinct and using materials that called to the user, that they had gathered themselves._

 _Weapons made as such, by following the vague instruction the story gave, changed as they were used, changed in a way that couldn't be seen physically, as if they had been enchanted. The weapons, be they blade or bow, close ranged or long ranged, somehow became stronger, harder to use for others. Some even told of how no matter how long they hadn't used the weapon, even if they shouldn't be able to fight anymore, as long as they could hold it, wielding it would come easy as breathing. Some had wondered if it would work for armours too, all those that tested it, those that had done so for their weapon, found that, unless you had the armour enchanted, it would not become any stronger. The way to have armour that fit you, your fighting style, was to have it made accordingly._

* * *

 _ **Blaze PoV**_

He had worked through the night, fatigue never making itself know, or him subconsciously ignoring it to not wake up surrounded by darkness again, he had started with making a hilt for the blade, using normal wood and leather, he worked as silently as he could, as to not bother Andr. The conversation they had, had left him felt drained mentally, not because it was something he had kept secret for a long time, but because as he spoke, as he told the amethyst eyed girl that what he had know, what had been common knowledge, even if he had forgotten almost everything, it made him realize that it was true, the world wouldn't be the same.

If what the creeper girl, _"Cupa"_ he reminded himself, remembering the names the rulers he had met would be a good thing, had said that the war was over for hundreds of years, was true, the world, the people that lived in this time would be weaker, they wouldn't have been raised in a world were you didn't know, didn't know if what you were doing at any given time would be the last thing you did, if someone would slit your throat while you slept or if the next enemy you fought would be the one to put you down for good. He had no doubt that some people knew how to fight, only they probably never had a reason to keep getting stronger, to push their limits, to train to exhaustion day after day.

As he thought, he worked, cutting, shaping, crafting, quickly and as silently as possible. He worked, until the morning, the rise of the sun, the light being what snapped him out of his musing and made him focus on the work he had done, slightly surprised that he had done so much in one night, when he hadn't known he could. The hilt, guardless, already set in place on the blade, making it look more imposing, even if it still seemed unfinished, the blade, sword now, being a block and three fourths in length and quarter block from edge to edge.

From some of the leather and wool, he had made armour, something simple, similar to what had been made by for soldiers during the war, but not identical. The chest piece, slightly smaller in size, more detailed, with multiple pieces of leather, layered in a way to allow greater movement, pockets, slots, to put thins slabs of a stronger material to offer greater protection, wood at the moment, wool used to make removable padding for colder weather. The legs and arm pieces, made in the same manner as the chest piece, only thicker, with no slots for harder materials, and made to be removable, the boots made the same way. He hadn't made a head piece, a helmet. The whole of it had the basic colour of leather, he could dye it later, it wasn't made to be fashionable, but to be practical, to fit how he fought.

From the rest of the leather and wool, he had made a sheath, for the sword, a arm guard for an archer, a grip for a bow, if bigger than usual, and two bag, something small, big enough to carry things, while not getting in the way of a battle, all he needed now was an enchanting table to apply the basic protection enchantment on the armour, and to enchant the bags so it would carry more than the size would allow.

The two unfinished bows he had found, were now one, making it look like a bulkier version of a hunting bow, the string, thicker, to allow more power and the grip a standard one, made bigger to fir the bow. He didn't know why he had made it, he knew how to use a bow, remembered having great accuracy with one, but a normal hunting bow would have been enough, he never had used long range weapons for more than hunting. Other than those he had made basic survival necessities, the bare minimum, as to not fill the bag.

Looking outside, he nodded to himself, heading towards the door, taking the sword, his sword, with him and looking at Andr, lingering under the door-frame a bit before heading out, a bit away from the house, still in the village, but far enough that he wouldn't wake her. He wanted, needed, to see how not fighting, for however long it had been, had affected him physically.

* * *

 _ **Andr PoV**_

She woke up, slowly, sitting up and stretching, blinking away the last remnants of sleep away before getting up fully and looking around the room, slightly confused, then blinked, remembering what had happened the evening before. She looked around the room again, frowning slightly, at not seeing Blaze, he hadn't left the village, she could still feel his power close by, the blade she had seen yesterday was gone too and she could see a suit of leather armour, one like she had never seen before, a bow, once again unlike anything she had seen, and two bags. He had made all of those in one night? _"How did he make all those in one night?"_ she pondered amazed, slowly heading towards where she could feel his power, at least now she knew why it felt as it did, why it felt so appealing _"A protector... I wonder if he sees me as someone to protect"_ she thought, shaking her head lightly, it wasn't the time to think of things like that, she had only met him the day before, of course he wouldn't think that.

As she got closer to where she could tell he was, she heard the sound of flesh striking wood, altering from quick to slow, quiet to loud. Once she could see him, she stopped. He was training, that much was obvious, using a what seemed to be a hastily made wooden dummy, practising a fighting style she had never seen, he looked like a storm attacking the dummy, punching and kicking, hitting with fist, elbows and feet, legs and knees, going from fast merciless strikes, to powerful decisive blows that could probably end a battle before it had started, looking as if he was preparing to fight a golem.

Then he stopped, not noticing her, taking up the sword, walking away from the dummy, and giving a few test swings, _"Testing the weight and how it feels in his hand?"_ she asked herself, then he had started, going slow at first, light slashes and thrusts, slowly picking up speed, looking as if he was fighting an invisible opponent, then it turned from testing swings, as if trying to remember the feel of a battle, to what she could only describe as a deadly dance with its own, unique, tempo, every movement he made looked to have a purpose in this hypnotizing spectacle, every movement looked as if it was voluntary even the way his almost dark red hair moved, and as soon as it hard started, it was over. He stopped after a stab, she was certain she had _seen_ the air being cut multiple.

He stayed in that position for a few moment, before slowly straightening up and laughing, a joyous sound, his voice clear and loud, free of any of the hoarseness it had contained the night before, it sounded warm, appealing, inviting, and at that time, for an instant, his power, that felt as dangerous as it felt protective before, seemed to turn to warmth and wrap around her, but as fast as it had happened it was gone, his power back to how it had felt before, if slightly more approachable, and he slowly stopped laughing, turned to her, tears trickling down his face, and smiled, no more than a curl of the lip, but it seemed honest, more that the other smiles she had seen from him, it made her want to see more, as selfish as she felt at the moment she didn't care. She just wanted to see his smile, and feel that warmth again.

* * *

 _ **Blaze PoV**_

He hadn't started training right away, first he made a dummy, out of wood that had probably been part of houses before a creeper attack, it looked crude for a lack of better word, the head was square, and arm was longer than the other and the chest was big enough to keep it from falling when he started using it.

Before starting, he put his sword to the side and he stretched, rolling his shoulder, making sure he was limber and seeing how close his range of movement was to what he remembered, surprisingly it had been the same. Then he started, hitting at the dummy, starting slow at first and before he knew it, he was going faster, hitting harder. Barely aware that he had an audience, he stopped slowly, picking up his sword, and walking a bit away from the dummy.

He gave a few practice swings of the sword first, then trying a few stabs, even if it didn't seem to be made for stabbing, doing so felt... right, somehow. Then slowly, carefully, he started fighting an imaginary opponent, slowly picking up speed, flashes, memories of himself, using the sword, forging it, resurfaced.

He saw himself, fighting with multiple different types of weapons, swords being the only ones to feel right, he saw himself being told a story that had made him explore the world, following his instinct, gathering materials through three worlds. He saw himself forging, crafting, creating the sword, from top to bottom, being holed up in a workshop for days, weeks, and finally coming out carrying the sword prouder than he had ever been. He saw the training he put himself through, mixing and matching styles, creating his own, a style relying on instinct so it could adapt to anything and seeing it coated in different mixes of the five primal elements . Then he saw the battles, countless fights, victories and defeats, and how it had broken. And he saw a glimpse of why he had sought to get stronger, why he had been protecting.

He had made a promise, a promise to never fight without reason, even if his blood boiled, even if he was enraged, if his whole being, screamed at him, shrieked like a storm at him to fight, he wouldn't fight if he didn't have a reason, and he had found a reason that would both let him fight and keep his promise. He would protect, he hadn't remembered what he had been protecting, only that doing so, meant he couldn't fight for revenge, couldn't fight with hate. He could fight with anger, rage, he could declare the whole world his enemy, but only if he was doing so to protect.

He slowly straightened up, sword still held in his hand, and he laughed, he laughed, out of relief or happiness he didn't know, not noticing the tears trickling down his face. Then he felt his power wrap around something, someone, he slowly stopped laughing and turned around. He looked at Andr, the one his power had wrapped around, and smiled, a small curl of the lips _"Guess I can't argue on that."_ he thought to himself, seems he subconsciously had found something to protect.

"Good morning, Andr. Slept well?" he asked, if he was going to protect her, he might as well be nice and make her feel at ease. "Oh, I... I slept well, thank you for asking" was her answer, making him nod "That's good" he told her, heading back towards the house, waiting till they were both inside to speak again. "So, Andr" he said, waiting for her to look at him "I think you know already that I'm going to be travelling, exploring the world to see what changed" at that she nodded, "Well that wasn't really hard to guess. You said yourself that the world was changed. It makes sense that you would want to explore it" she said, making him nod "Yes, and since I don't know much of the world as it is now. I wanted to ask if you would accompany me." he said, looking into her amethyst eyes.

* * *

And yes sorry cliffhanger, kind of, not really. Going to have the answer next chapter, mostly just wanted to post it now so i didn't feel as bad about not being able to write much the last few days. Also Blaze doesn't currently fell love or attraction for Andr, he just searched for something to protect so he could fight and keep the promise.

Date/Time of completion: 2017-07-04 10:46 am


	5. Chapter 4 (Return arc)

Ok so this one took more time, my computer had crashed and the file got corrupted beyond recovery, Rewrote it though. So here you are!

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs

* * *

"yo" speaking

" _yo" speaking_

Ch 4

 _One thing that was know to all, no matter who, where or when, were the elements, the five primal elements to be exact, fire, water, wind, earth, and ether. The fact that no matter who, or what, you were you could control each and everyone of them was also known by many, thought the training to do so was dangerous, many had attempted it, not many had succeeded, even after the secret to controlling the five was discovered. Fire, the wildest of the five, only needed to be controlled once, with force, to obey fully. Water, the calmest of the five, didn't need much to be controlled, as long as it was given some freedom as to the shape taken would be. Wind, the freest of the five, only needed a push towards what was wanted. Earth, the only solid one, the easiest to control, only needed to be shaped accordingly. And ether, the most mysterious, the one that could bind the elements together in order to create new ones or to give different effects, needed control of at least two of the four other element to be usable. Of course some elements were better to fight against another, but it was nothing insurmountable, fire hot enough could evaporate water on contact, and enough strong enough winds could cut through anything._

 _Every once in a while, someone, something, mixed the elements in a certain, unique way, a new element of sorts was born, one that had special properties, properties unlike what it should have, only usable by the one who had created it as if it gained those properties due to the users own desires. One known story regarding that, was of a man wielding a strange sword, being able to summon fire that froze, and ice that burnt._

* * *

 _ **Andr PoV**_

It had been 5 days since they had left the village, Blaze and her, and they were almost at destination. She had been surprised that he asked her to travel, his reason had made sense though, he knew nothing of the world as it was now, having someone who knew about the world, the current world, would be helpful to him. He had promised to teach her things that had been forgotten by the world, when he remembered them. He had given her one of the two bags he had made and the strange bow, after she had assured that she knew how to use one.

Then they had set out, Blaze asking if she knew about any isolated location where one could train without being disturbed, She did, she had even proposed just teleporting them there, but he had refused, saying that travelling by foot counted as part of training, she suspected it was because he wanted to see as much of the world as possible, no matter how little.

While they travelled, Blaze asked her about the world, about what had changed from what he could remember, he had seemed disturbed, angered even, by the amount of knowledge that had been forgotten. She learned tricks like how to stop most mobs from attacking. How to stop a creeper from exploding. How to look into an enderman's eyes without them being aggravated, hearing how had made her laugh, it was so simple, how it had been forgotten she didn't know, all it was, is keeping a clear mind, which is probably difficult when something towers over you. He had also told her things from during the war, things he hadn't forgotten.

Then after the sixth day, they had reached destination, well almost reached destination, they had scaled a mountain and from the top, she had showed him, a valley, surrounded by a chain of mountains, making it look like a bowl of sorts, "This has been here for a long time. I don't know if there are others who come here, but I haven't anything the could indicate someone ever living here." she said gesturing to Blaze towards what looked like a path down the mountain, "I made that path for whenever I come here. It's easier teleporting from up here." she said leading Blaze down to the valley, "I don't know why but mobs never ever comes here" she had said.

* * *

 _ **Blaze PoV**_

He had followed her, Andr, his companion, for six days, both of them exchanging information about past and present, he had done his best to tell he as much as she told him. She had led him to a familiar place, he hadn't told her, it may just have been him, then she had mentioned mobs not going to the valley, or the mountains surrounding it, he could understand, he didn't know if she felt it, it was subtle enough, like something grazing at him, a presence that felt both hostile and peaceful. He hadn't told her, if she couldn't feel it, whatever it was probably meant her no harm, but whatever it was, didn't like him, the closer he got to the valley floor, the more hostile it felt.

When they reached the floor, the presence wasn't gone, it felt as if it was just beneath the ground, close enough that he could stab it with his sword, speaking of he had seen trees in the valley, from the top of the mountain, it had felt like he knew what they were, he could investigate later though. Andr had turned too him worry evident in he amethyst eyes, "Are you ok? You look bothered" she had said staring at him, he shook his head "It feels as if something is going to attack me." he had told her, she raised a brow, "I don't feel anything. Are you sure it isn't just you?" she had asked, making him shake his head "It could explain why no mobs come here, whatever it is, it feels like it's going to jump out of the ground and attack me at any moment." he had said and she nodded. "I'm going to trust you. This is the only secluded place I know of though. If anything does attack-" he had cut her off at that "If anything attacks, I'm not giving them a chance to cause harm." he had said with finality.

He needed to go make sure he could use all of his powers properly and had told her as such, saying that he would need space, in case he lost control of them, she had nodded, if hesitantly, before he went farther in the valley though, he had told her about short-warping, something he remembered, seeing endermen do during the war, it wasn't something that alone was dangerous, exhausting maybe all it consisted of, was teleporting, warping, no more than two blocks at a time, to evade an opponents strike, or to attack an enemy's weak spot and pull out quickly. He had left, leaving her to her own devices for the moment.

He had walked, getting far enough that Andr wouldn't be hurt if he lost control of the elements, and that she wouldn't be caught in the cross fire if the presence attacked, far enough that he had found the trees he had seen from the mountain top, they were iron-wood, he would need to gather some before he left, but now wasn't the time, he walked farther than those, not quite to the other side of the valley, but far enough to not accidentally destroy them.

Then he started, closing his eyes and reminding himself of what he had learned, starting with the earth element, making things out of the very ground, spikes and boulders, he could get more creative if needed, now he was just testing, after that came water, there was no source nearby, so he would have to either pull some from underground, or from the air, he settled on doing the latter, if he could that meant he was still as powerful as before, after a bit he had managed, to pull a satisfactory amount of water from the air, he would need to practise more, while that was good, it wasn't enough for combat. Next came the two he had used the most, first wind, he made breezes to start, going to gales strong enough to rip trees out of the ground and to blades of air strong enough to make gashes in the ground, then, he went to fire, the element responding instantly, as if it had been waiting for him to call it, flames ran across his body, as if greeting a lost lover, not burning, only wrapping around him, like a second skin, then he used it, launching balls of fire through the air, scorching the ground, this was just him, enjoying himself slightly, the one who had though him to control fore hadn't lied, the flames obeyed as they had done since he had mastered them. He kept going, switching the element he used, mixing and matching them, by using ether, to make sure he could still use it properly as well.

* * *

 _ **Andr PoV**_

As soon as she couldn't see Blaze anymore, she had tried to short-warp, that's what he had called it, she had failed, instead of being only a few blocks farther than were she had been, she was the same distance she would would have been if she tried a normal teleport. _"Ok this is more complicated than it sounded like",_ she wouldn't give up though, she knew he had told her about it to distract her from following him, she could understand though and at least he had given her something to do, and he had told her something her people had seemingly forgotten.

The elder had mentioned that some techniques that her people had used being, not forgotten, but kept secret, she didn't understand why this particular one had been hidden from them though, was it because there was no war, no she could swear she had seen some of the older endermen, and women, do it now that she thought about it, then it hit her. It hadn't been kept away from her or anyone else, it just hadn't been taught, as if the elders wanted them to learn it by themselves, like some kind of test.

She shook her head, whatever the reason for short-warping not being taught was, she didn't care, she knew about it now, and she would master it, not only it would let her impress Blaze if she did, it would give her something to show off during the next meeting held for the rulers. She smiled to herself, trying again, and again, slowly getting closer to what Blaze had said it was, she wouldn't get it in one day, that was for sure. She hoped they would stay long enough for her to get the hang of it, if not she probably could practice while they travelled.

* * *

 _ **Blaze PoV**_

He wasn't sure why it had happened, he had been training his control of the elements, playing with them really, then something, what had felt so hostile to him, had burst out of the ground, a dragon-like worm creature, he had never seen anything like it before, it looked like it could swallow him, it had tried it as well, the only reason it had failed was that he had pushed himself away with a blast of wind.

That thing had attacked him, it had challenged him, that made him smile, more a wild blood-thirsty grin than anything, and launch himself at it, flames bursting from his hands, he punched it, sending it rearing back, before it retaliated with a swing of it's tail, launching him some blocks away. That only made him grin more, seems like this would be fun, his earlier punch had left a mark on the worm though, and even if it had felt the hit, the one from that tail, had been stronger than he would have liked, his armour had been made with normal leather, and he hadn't enchanted it yet so it wouldn't protect much from blunt force.

He shook his head, seems like he wouldn't get to enjoy himself on this one, and held his hand out, palm facing the monster, he didn't know what it was named, and a ball of sky blue flames formed, seemingly emitting no heat, the draconic worm had roared probably loud enough that Andr had heard it. The he shot the ball of blue flames at it, it had moved to dodge, but not fast enough and had been hit, where the flames had touched instead of more flames or burns, there was ice, ice that kept slowly creeping on the skin, spreading as if it had a mind of it's own, the creature had already lost, and it seemed to know, as it launched at him again, pursuing him even as he hit it with more of the freezing blue flames, it seemed intent on taking him with him, but he had no intention of being defeated, he had fought abominations, creatures, that had been made to kill without mercy. An enraged, dragon-like worm, was nothing compared to those, it was already slowing down, he smirked putting some distance between himself and the creature, still launching balls of freezing flames at it, until it slowly stopped moving,

That, had been entertaining, seems like things wouldn't be as boring if there were new monsters around, maybe even some new mobs, he chuckled, approaching the creature's body carefully, it could just be faking death, after getting closer to it, making sure it was dead by plunging his sword through, hopefully, it's head deep enough to have pierced something vital, he checked the body, searching for anything that could be useful, the ice had rendered most of it useless, he only had the skin that was still intact, he probably had enough to make armour with, seemed resilient enough for it. He contemplated letting the corpse rot naturally, but that would probably make this place reek of death for a long time, he incinerated it, making sure to have gotten all he could from it once again, before making flames coat the body completely, and heading back towards where he had left Andr, he would need to tell her that he would stay a bit longer.

* * *

 _ **Andr PoV**_

She had heard a roar, something that sounded enraged, she didn't go see though, with how powerful Blaze felt, whatever that had been would not be dangerous to him, she would go see if he was fine, later, she had brought him here for two reason to be honest. First was because, he had asked for a place secluded place to train.

The second reason, was that the mountains surrounding this place, were filled with ores and gems of all kinds, he had told her about how the hilt on his sword was temporary, and he had told her what materials where needed to make a new permanent one, she would tell him later, for the mountains, he seemed to have seen the trees when they were going down the mountain earlier, the only problem would have been the leather, but that was just tanned animal hide, he had said he could treat it himself to what he needed, and that the only reason he hadn't made some of the leather was that he didn't have the other materials for it, or enough normal leather that he could make a full set of armour after he had treated it.

When he walked back, carrying what seemed like a lot of skin from whatever had roared, and told her that he would be staying here a couple of days, she had smiled at him and told him about the mountains, the look smile he had given her had made her heart flutter. She also asked if he knew he could turn that skin into leather, he had nodded, saying something about it being stronger than normal leather and that he probably had enough to make more than enough for the hilt, he had mumbled something that she didn't get, but he had looked at her calculatingly, before dropping the skin on the ground and burying it somewhat, to keep it from drying in the sun, probably, and heading back to the iron-wood trees, he would probably put whatever he got close to the skin before going to search for, silver and gems was it, in the mountains, he probably had a way to find them easily too.

* * *

Ok so thanks for reading, the first arc is getting to a close, also first actual battle scene

review/favorite/follow/whatever

Date/time of completion: 2017-07-08 5:50 am


	6. Chapter 5 (Rogues arc)

Ok this one took more time than the rest, Sorry about that, going to try and not have like a week before the next chapter. In the author note at the end I'm going to have a question for anyone who wants to review, so please do read it

Disclaimer: I own only my OCs

* * *

"yo" speaking

" _yo" thinking_

" **yo" chants/spirit talk**

 _During the war, ways to control the elements more efficiently, use more power, without adverse effects, had been discovered. Chants, they had been called, letting one use the elements with power unparalleled, every element had some, fire chants being the rarest. The words spoken, sung, in a language that while understandable by all, seemed foreign, seemed to speak to the elements themselves. Which brought questions, making many try to pierce the mystery with no results, at least until after the war._

 _Once the war was over, mobs, of every species, those that were more inclined towards using the elements, those that used them the most, started seeing small beings, spirits, that spoke with same language as the chants were sung, as if they had been present all along, floating around sources of the elements, and around people that used them, revealing secrets. Some for every element, be it natural or created, gathering when a chant was sung, sometimes in such a high number they became visible to all._

* * *

 _ **Blaze PoV**_

It had been a month, a month since Andr had showed him to the valley surrounded by mountains,in the first week he had mostly searched the mountains, gathering the materials he needed, more than he needed even, enough to remake the hilt twice, and materials to make an enchanting table, he had found everything, apart from a book.

The gems he had been drawn to had been different, different from the last time, which had confused him at first, he had used unnamed gems the last time, the kind that where more polished stones than anything else, they had called to him at the time, if weakly compared to the rest of the materials he had used. This time he had been drawn, more than he had been for the previous gems used, by different gems, one type for each of the five primal elements, Amber gem for fire, Beryl for wind, Turquoise for water, Malachite for earth and, the strangest of all, a completely white diamond for ether. Even by following his instinct, instincts that had never failed him, and using the tunnels that had probably been dug by the dragon-like worm, it had taken him most of the week to find the materials.

The first three days of the second week, he had dedicated to crafting, forging and all, he had made the hilt first, a guardless one similar to the temporary one he had made, with the exception of the gems, the Amber and Beryl on the right, the Turquoise and the Malachite on the left and the white diamond on the bottom. Then he had made a better bow for Andr, he had seen her practising with the one he had given her, this one made of iron-wood, the string made from thin silver wires, he had tested it and it was stronger than the previous bow. Lastly he had made armour with the left over leather, made by using the elements to treat it in ways you couldn't with normal means, he had made from the worm's skin, one set for Andr, similar to the one he had been wearing, but more... shapely, to accommodate for her feminine frame, and he had made another set for himself, this time with a helmet, more of a mask, covering his whole head, the whole set of armour giving him a less than human appearence, the specially treated leather was stronger than normal leather, while still being as flexible. Then the rest of that week he had helped Andr with her short-warp training, he hadn't done much, only have her train the way he had been told was most effective for it.

The last two weeks, had been training and teaching, training his control over the elements, apart from fire, all were weaker than before he had been locked away, and training his body, he could still do the physical feats he could do, only he felt weaker somehow, it may just have been him doubting his own body after so long, he wasn't sure. He also had been teaching Andr about the elements and how to use them in battle, or for menial things.

* * *

 _ **Andr PoV**_

Until the last two weeks they had been in the valley, she had been practising short-warping and her bow skills, with the bow Blaze had given her. while she knew she would probably never be as good as Skull, the skeleton prince, it didn't mean she didn't want to get better, being an enderman, woman, she could get away from anything that got too close for her to shoot by simply teleporting away, she had thought about getting a weapon for close range, but had put that idea on hold at least until she was able to short-warp properly.

Then the third day of the second week, Blaze had given her a new bow, it was stronger than the one she had been using, and has asked her if she wanted armour, she had said yes, and had told him that the usual bulky armour, that seemed to be the only made these days, had never felt comfortable to her, he had nodded and asked if he could take measurements, to know the exact size he would need to make the armour.

He had been completely professional the whole time, never touching where he shouldn't, then he ha gone for about an hour and came back with a set of armour like his own, and had asked her to try it on. It had fit perfectly, a bit too perfectly, there was a reason the shirts she wore were loose, but the armour was form fitting, she had asked him if he could make it looser, he had told her that if it was loose it would get in the way when moving, he did tell her she didn't have to wear it at all time, unlike him, and that she could put a shirt over it if she wanted, since the bag he had given her hadn't been enchanted yet she settled on putting a shirt over the armour.

The last four days of that week, he had helped her train in short-warping, she still couldn't do it as well as she would like, but at least he could use it if she ever needed to. He had her stand in a circle and short-warp to dodge rocks he threw at her, she didn't like it but she couldn't deny it was effective, he had even told her that it's how endermen trained short-warping, or at least that's what he had been told.

On the first day of the third week he had told her he would help her less with her training, she had followed him, when he went to do his own training, well after waiting a little so that he would have started. What she had seen, heard too, had been amazing he was surrounded by pale floating light, they spun around him, wind seeming to pick the faster they got, then she heard him... sing? It was melodious and the lights seemed to answer, in a tongue that while she understood, she had never heard before.

" **Hear me gentle breeze."** he had started, the little lights answering with joyous sounds, **"Whisper, Howl,Screech!"** at that point she could see the ground around him getting ripped apart, the wind tearing into it with a steady whistle, just loud enough to hear, **"Render all from my sight, with never ending gales!"** he had finished, slashing his arms in front of him, and the lights had roared, gusts of wind, enough to be visible, shot towards where he had aimed, leaving gouges in the ground, he had no doubt that had they hit something it would have been destroyed. Once it was done, and that the lights had dispersed, she had ran up to him and asked if he could teach her how to do that.

The next two weeks, the rest of the month, he had taught her about the elements, more than she had ever been taught before, he had shown her how to use the five of them, the only ones she could use, effectively, being water, which had confused her, of course she, being unlike usual endermen, could touch water, but to control it to a degree didn't make sense no matter how she thought of it, the other elements being earth and ether. While he focused on teaching her how to use those three in battle, he also thought her tricks to make being out in the wild easier using the four elements, how to start fire without a lighter, how get drinkable water from any source and how to make a quick shelter from by reshaping the earth. Then he had told her about what he had done, with wind, told her about chants and the lights that she would start seeing if she used the elements enough.

Then it had been cut short, by a messenger bird bringing her a letter, a letter calling the mob ruler to a meeting, in a weeks time at the latest, complete with the location marked on a map, and the password, meaning she had to go home and get ready for the meeting. She had told Blaze of course, all he had asked was to see the map, know the password then he told her he would see her at the meeting and wished her safety. She had tried asking him what he meant by that, but he only told her that she should go and had walked away, heading to the mountain they had entered the valley from. She had stayed there looking at him go for a bit, before shaking her head and staring to teleport home.

* * *

 _ **Blaze PoV**_

After he had left the valley, he had travelled a bit, he had memorized the map, and password, there had been a couple of villages on the map, those where what he was, interested in visiting at the moment. He had no doubt that Andr would get the armour, the bow and the bag enchanted, she would probably have the armour and bag dyed as well. He would need to travel quick, eat while walking and only rest when absolutely necessary, if he wanted to get to the meeting.

So he went, getting to one of the villages, the farthest from the meeting point, from the map in three days, and installing a enchanting table in the library, the people living in the village had seemed happy about it, the tailor had let him take some dyes, just enough for his armour, he didn't stay in the village long, only enough to enchant his bag, armour and his sword, and spare hilt, usual capacity enhancement for the bag, enchant the armour to be reduce the damage he received, and a variety of enchantments for the sword to be more effective in battle and of course enchantments on everything so they stayed durable for a longer period of time, one of them letting the item repair over time. Then he had dyed his armour, the same way it had been dyed in the past, a dark almost black bloody red, with lines of sky-blue, made to look like cracks, following every bend, every line, every cut of leather, of the armour, giving the illusion of scales, as if he was, the tailor and other villagers stating he looked something like a demon, a beast, straight out of the stories they told children. Dyeing the armour the right way had taken most of the day.

In all, he had stayed a full day in the village, leaving him with only two to days before the meeting took place, two days which he travelled, going fast as he could, travelling day and night.

* * *

 _ **Andr PoV**_

She had gone home, in the End, as soon as she had left the valley, having the items Blaze had given her enchanted, the bag armour and bow, with the best enchantments she could have put on them, while that was being done, she had been briefed by the elders on things to ask at the meeting, the usual really, politics and all. Then after the briefing, she had approached the oldest elder, the one that spoke in the same manner as Blaze, a grey skinned enderman, greyed from years of living, and had asked him if he knew why short-warping wasn't taught to all, she asked him if he could tell her about the elements, and asked about all that had been forgotten and that Blaze had been able to tell her, teach her,

The elder, she had never know his name, no one really did, had asked where she had heard about all of it, she told him about Blaze and the week at the valley, he wouldn't tell the others, at most he advised them when they were making mistakes, the elder stayed quiet for a bit before laughing, "Blaze you say? That name sounds... familiar, like the name of a friend, not seen in years." then he shook his head gently, saying he would tell her if he remembered anything about the name and had answered he questions.

For short-warping it had been as she thought, left as a sort of trial, to see who had the drive to be a strong leader, to see which endermen had the dedication to become strong enough to lead a group in the overworld. The elements, had mostly been forgotten, nothing more or less than that, the rest of the elders, most being able to use them, had never been asked about how to control them, they didn't want to teach it either, as that would make some endermen go rogue, thinking they were above the rules put in place since her title had been created. As for the rest the tricks to craft things faster, make better materials, and multiple kinds of weapons, they simply hadn't been needed after the war was over, there was no more need to make things quickly, while keeping them as strong, if not stronger, of course you could still find the materials, alloys, and items, in some places, some people still made them.

After the discussion, before she left, the elder told her that if she was looking for a weapon, a close range weapon, to use alongside short-warping, she should look into scythes, saying something about asking her new friend Blaze, with all the mischievousness of a teasing grandparent. She had left blushing at how he had said it, almost as if he thought she and Blaze were lovers.

The next day, she had left, taking all she had brought with her when returning, the armour now dyed the same colour as the rest of the clothes she wore, she did wear a shirt over it again, the bag had been died purple. It took her about half a day to get to the meetings location, as usual she was the first there, not counting the neutral mob, an envoy of the Aether, that was already there, some kind of robot, it had led her to the room she would occupy, sleep in, until the meeting took place and ended.

Then it had been a five days of waiting, waiting for every ruler to show up, greeting them and hanging out until the meeting. Of course no one had shown up until the third day, Cupa, princess of creepers, being the first one to arrive, wearing her usual dark green hoodie and bark coloured jeans, they exchanged quiet greetings, then came Yaebi and Skull, princes of zombies and skeletons respectively, Yaebi wearing ripped up clothes, he had probably taken off of a corpse, and skull wearing his grey shirt and sweatpants. Then, on the fourth day, came Venom, the one block tall cave spider prince, with his strange eight lens googles up on his almost white pink hair, followed by Silky, his sister, princess of spiders only half a block taller than him, eight pins in her dark blue hair, both of them wearing camouflage jumpsuits.

On the fifth day the Nether rulers had shown up, first Minerva, princes of whiter skeletons, wearing her dark grey jeans and tank-top. Then Gaius, prince of Ghasts, almost as tall as her, with white hair and black eyes, wearing only a white tunic. And finally, at the end of the day, Fiora, princess of blazes, arrived, acting high and mighty, flipping golden hair and looking at everyone with orange eyes filled with contempt, wearing a yellow tank-top and jean shorts. Now that everyone was present, apart from the slime and magma cube rulers, they never showed up, they would have one more day to hang out before the meeting. One more day for Blaze to show up.

* * *

Ok so The question: Should Blaze show up before or during the meeting?

That is it, review if you want to have a hand in how this story goes!

Date/time of completion: 2017-07-13 6:26 am


	7. Chapter 6 (Rogues arc)

Here is the next chapter. I thank the two people who answered my question last time, as they both had different answers I had to flip a coin to decide. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter of Flame of Frost

Disclaimer: I own only my OCs

* * *

"yo" speaking

" _yo" thinking_

" **yo" chant/spirit talk**

 _After the war had come peace, or the closest thing the world could get to it. The mobs wouldn't go to war as before, wouldn't tear the world apart forcing others to join them or be hunted down, but they weren't peaceful, as much as the rulers tried, they couldn't get the wild side, the vicious heart, out of the mobs. They succeeded in removing the reasons the war had been started, solving problems that came up as soon as they could and establishing a peace welcome by most. Some however, weren't happy with the peace, despised that they had someone telling them what they could and could not do._

 _Rogues, mobs that had grown arrogant and that refused to follow, rejected, the few rules, laws, set by the princes and princesses to stop senseless war, to stop the killings, started striking out on their own, attacking other indiscriminately, be they the same species or not, challenging the authority of the rulers, most of them being dispatched before they became a problem, but some, those that managed to survive and become strong enough that the rulers had to dispatch them, used techniques thought forgotten, that had been used during the war._

* * *

 _ **Blaze PoV**_

He travelled as fast as he could, he had left at night, running, using flames and wind to give himself more speed, fire and wind spirits floating around him, signing in their enchanting tones **"Go faster, faster yet. Use more, even more, yet more. Don't stop, keep going."** they sang, guiding him to his destination, accompanying him on his manic run, he would make it with a day and a half to spare if he kept this pace.

Of course that had been his plan, but he had been sidetracked during the night, a little before dawn, he would still make it with time to spare, but what he had been slowed, wasn't something he could ignore. Mobs, and enderman and two skeletons, that seemed stronger that any he had seen yet, bar Andr and the three at the arena when he had been freed, were attacking a group of creepers.

Usually he would have let them be, Andr had told him that it still happened sometimes, usually both sides stopping once one gave up. He would have gone on his way, was it not for the creepers seeming as if they had no intention of fighting, trying to run away, and the attacking mobs being more brutal than necessary, he could see two creeper corpses not too far away.

Sighing to himself he, he stopped, sliding a few blocks before launching himself towards them in a burst of flames, large enough that they had noticed it. Before they could act he had impacted with one of the skeletons with enough force to send it crashing into the ground, its bones shattering with a sickening sound, _"one dead, two to go"_ he thought to himself turning to face the remaining skeleton and the enderman, he wouldn't anymore merciful then they seemed to have been with the creepers.

The skeleton was the first to attack, shooting bone arrows at him to keep him away, the enderman warping behind him to strike. He spun, drawing his sword from its sheath, the beryl shining and wind spiralling around it, and slashing, the wind blowing all around him and knocking the arrows away before they hit him, the enderman having warped away, to evade the strike, still close enough to participate int he fight, _"Short-warping?"_ Blaze thought, dashing towards the skeleton to remove the weakest threat first, it tried to get away, but wasn't fast enough, the blade going cleanly through its spine.

Then the enderman hit him, right after he had killed the skeleton, striking him in the back and making him stumble forward, the enderman already in front of him to strike again, he didn't give it time though, launching himself forward and hitting the enderman in the stomach, making it double over and warp away, only to reappear behind him again, this time he was ready for it and slashed it shoulder to hip, the turquoise, beryl and white diamond on the hilt of his sword shining, ice forming over the wound, making the enderman howl in pain and back away, "Not going to warp away?" he taunted the enderman, making it snarl through the pain and respond "Even if you kill me, you aren't going to be strong enough to kill-" it tried to say, before being beheaded, what it had said being ignored.

He burned the the corpses, making sure to get all he could from them, the ender pearl he would give to Andr, he had no use for it, the bones he would grind and make powder with, even skeletons did so with the bones they lost, the ones that fell before being replaced by newer ones. Then he made sure the creepers would be able to continue on their way, they couldn't but the village they had come from was half a days travel and only slightly, he had asked about that while escorting them back, they told him that some mobs took residence in the villages that were abandoned by testificates after being raided.

As soon as the creepers were safely in the village, he had left, once again using fire and wind to go faster, splitting the air in front of him, fire blasting under his feet every step and giving him a boost. He ran, ran the rest of the day and most of the following night, arriving at the meetings destination slightly before before dawn, it was an inn, the only building for at least a couple hours of walking, _"Might have been built for this meeting thing"_ he thought to himself, heading to the entrance, being stopped from entering by a robotic being, Aether creation, asking for a password, rolling his eyes he said the password and was let in, he ignored the robot trying to lead him to a room, and went to what seemed like a lounge of kinds.

No one was there yet, _"Seems they're all sleeping, or entertaining themselves"_ he thought looking around the room a bit, there were some instruments, _"Might have time to learn how to play one, now that the war is over"_ , apart from that, there was a jukebox with a shelf of records, a small bar and other things to entertain oneself with, he wondered if they had record eleven, _"We'd scare the rookies using it and telling story about what was recorded on it... Never actually knew what it was though"_ he thought to himself, starting the jukebox and going to sit on a chair in a corner of the room, right where no one entering would see him unless the looked directly at him, and removed his helmet, putting it in his bag _"No use wearing that now, don't want to scare one of them"_ he thought, leaning back in the chair, listening to the music and waiting, looking out a window.

* * *

 _ **Andr PoV**_

She had been anxious, anxious to see if Blaze would make it, he only had two days left, the others hadn't noticed it, well apart from Cupa, that girl could tell someone wasn't happy just by looking at them, she had told the creeper princess that it was nothing, just her being bored, prompting a crude comment from Fiora, she just ignored it, making the golden haired girl, huff and go flirt with one of the boys, Yaebi, making her roll her eyes, the princess of blazes was always like that.

Still all day it had bothered her that Blaze wasn't showing up, she would have done some training to help calm down, or at least take her mind off of things, but then she would have had to deal with the others asking what she was practising, she didn't really want to be pestered about how to use the elements by all of them, she was pretty sure they had been told at some point, just not thought how to use it the way Blaze had shown her, well apart from Fiora, but the golden haired girl didn't use much more than simple fireballs or punching with it.

That night she went to sleep hoping Blaze would arrive the next day, or even when they held the actual meeting, _"maybe he forgot, or decided to not come"_ she thought, shaking her head soon after, he had told her that even if his body screamed for battle, he wouldn't act on it if he didn't have a reason to fight, if he wasn't protecting someone and that he hadn't broken the promise, no matter how difficult it was not to, _"Something like coming here should be so much more easy than keeping himself from fighting whenever he wants"_ she told herself, slowly falling asleep.

The next day, she woke up at dawn, a smile slowly forming on her face, she could feel a familiar power, Blaze's power, coming from where the lounge was, _"He made it, he really did"_ she thought, getting dressed quickly, in her usual attire, and heading, walking fast, almost running to the lounge. Then stopping when she heard a very familiar voice, while right outside the lounge, a voice that made her groan internally, _"That's Fiora"_ she thought, going in quietly, staying by the doorway and watching what was happening.

* * *

 _ **Fiora PoV**_

Today was a good day, she had woken up, done her morning exercise and gone to the lounge to see if there was someone else or wait for someone to else to wake up. Walking to the room, she could hear soft music, _"Guess someone woke up before me"_ she thought with a smirk, walking into the room and looking around. She spotted a man, wild dark red haired, with the strangest eyes she had seen, the right one was crimson red and had a scar going through it, the left eye as blue a the sky, he was wearing what looked to be armour made of scales,

She had to admit he seemed like some foreign lord, like a bored king, he was looking out the window, elbow propped on one of the chair's arms, with his head resting on his fist, he had glanced her way and turned back to the window. She wouldn't have that, she went to him, noting that he was humming to the song, greeting him, all he had said was good morning. She made small talk to start, talking about the weather, flirting a bit, all she had gotten from him were some affirmative or negative sounding grunts.

She was getting to the end of her rope, he wasn't responding much to her, he wasn't even looking at her. She hadn't even noticed that others had come to the lounge, or that they were all watching her try to seduce a man that didn't even look at her. Then he had gotten up and walked completely past her to go see someone else.

* * *

 _ **Blaze PoV**_

He had been looking out the window, not doing much more, then a girl, golden haired, entered the room, he looked at her, gauging her strength, then turned back to the window, the blonde seemed like she hadn't trained seriously a day in her life, sure he could feel power coming from her, but nothing someone couldn't have achieved with proper training, as if she relied on what she had been born with instead of getting stronger.

Then the the golden haired girl had come and greeted him, not giving her name, he had done the same, being polite, while obviously not wanting to discuss, but she had stayed and kept speaking, he answered her questions with grunted yes or no, never turning to look at her again, he had noticed that other people had come into the room, Andr had been the first after the blonde.

After a bit, he had gotten up, completely ignoring the blonde, and going to see Andr, "You actually made it, Blaze" the amethyst eyed girl said, making him chuckle "I did say i would be here" he said simply, Andr nodding to him,"The meeting is tomorrow, so i don't think you would have been able to participate if you hadn't made before that" she told him, he shrugged "Had to do a couple things first, then i got slowed down by some mobs." he said pulling out the enderpearl, a small baseball sized purple and green orb, "Saw some of those rogues, that's what you had called them right? Sorry to say, but I didn't have much choice" he said handing the endergirl the orb, making her shake her head, "It's fine" Andr said, taking the pearl and putting it in her bag, "They were attacking someone weren't they?", the amethyst eyed girl said, making him nod "A group of creepers, two died before I got there." he said, Andr nodding, "At least the rogues didn't get away with it" she said with a sigh.

The two of them discussed more, Andr introducing him to the other rulers, reintroducing him to some. He questioned them about the knowledge that had been lost, forgotten, with time, a shared what he could of what her remembered, all of them amazed at what he knew, what they hadn't been told by the elders of their species, the discussion lasting until the night, everyone retiring to their chambers at some point to rest until the next morning, the day of the meeting.

* * *

All right thanks for reading this chapter, please tell me what you think in review, as always flames will be used for heating and cooking etc etc

Date/Time of completion: 2017-07-17 8:15 pm


	8. Chapter 7 (Rogues arc)

**Here's the next chapter sorry for the delay, but life happens. I'm not some cave troll with no friends so sometimes I can't write for a bit due to social life**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OCs**

* * *

"yo" speaking

" _yo" thinking_

" **yo" chant/spirit talk**

 _Every few months, sometimes only twice per year, the rulers, princes and princesses of the mobs, held meetings, councils, to discuss the state of the world, to settle, solve, problems between their respective subjects and to trade information on certain situations, threats that may put the peace, that had been achieved after the war, in peril. As such if a threat was big enough, posed true danger, they would act to remove it, to stop it, be it a natural disaster, a powerful monster, mob, or something else entirely, the rulers would plan, form a strategy, on how to stop it, the meetings lasting until they all agreed on how the threat would be dealt with._

 _Rarely was there, a non ruler participating, Aether envoy excluded as it only served as a mediator, not because it was forbidden, far from it, it was only due to a password being needed and the location changing every meeting, that the rulers where usually the only ones to show, the fact that being in a room with most of the strongest beings in the world would be reason enough for not wanting to be present, was ignored._

* * *

 _ **Andr PoV**_

The meeting would start the next morning, once everyone had woken up, Blaze would probably be one of the subjects of the meeting. A being that rivalled them in power, that was arguably stronger than almost all of them, without counting the war experience he had, appeared suddenly, was freed from Notch knows how many years of imprisonment, of course they would discuss him. And Blaze would be present while they talked about him so the others wouldn't be able to just label him a threat and attack him, hunt him down, or have him captured and forced to either work for them or be executed. She had no doubt he would have gotten away from any attempt, no doubt the heterochromatic man could fight anyone of them and win, probably easily too, and from what he had told her, her friends might not have gotten the benefit of mercy.

The day had been nice, she had introduced Blaze to everyone, they all had reacted differently, those that had been at the arena when he had arrived, fallen from the sky really, Cupa, Sage, Minerva, Yaebi and Skull, had simply greeted him, She had told Skull he was the one who had made the her bow and she could the only thing stopping the skeleton prince from questioning Blaze about it was that all the other rulers where present.

The others had varying reactions. The spider siblings, Venom and Silky had looked up at him, Silky blushing and Venom, mouth agape, had shouted how awesome Blaze's sword and armour were. Gaius had only looked Blaze up and down, then nodded extending a hand that Blaze shook and went to sit and wait for something, probably the questions that would come after introductions had been over. Fiora had the best response, all the princes of blazes did was stare at him, then got angry after someone made jokes about her being Blaze's princess.

That had irritated her, Blaze barely knew Fiora, from what she had seen he had been ignoring her almost completely. Then Blaze had said something that had her blushing, "If anyone here is my princess, Andr is". She knew he didn't mean it in a romantic way, still it had her blushing, the others had noticed and teased her about it for a bit, then someone had asked for proof that he came from the time of the war, then it had gone to Blaze asking about what he could remember, the elements, the tricks he had taught her on how to craft things faster. Apparently she was the only one who could tell just how old, ancient, his power felt, she even brought it up, Blaze had raised a brow at her, all the others said is that while they could feel how much power he had, even the worst at sensing, Yaebi, had said he could feel it, none of them could actually say anything more about it.

Then the rest of the day had been them all talking about what Blaze could remember, what he had remembered, about every mob, telling them about things that had been common place in the war, She had already heard about what endermen could do so she had mostly been watching the others, to see the reactions they had. Then at the end of the day they all went to their assigned rooms to sleep.

Then came the morning, the sun wasn't even up yet, she had gone to the lounge to wait for the others to wake up, Blaze had been there already, so she told him about what would probably be talked of during the meeting. Apparently she hadn't really needed to because the only thing that had really surprised him is that they might try to have him work for them, she hadn't had much more time because as soon as the sun had started to rise, the others had started showing up. Before noon they were all in the meeting room, all of them sitting around a table, Blaze opting to stand, leaning on a wall, he seemed different, probably that this was serious, then it started.

* * *

 _ **Blaze PoV**_

The meeting had started, the Aether envoy began, listing the points they would go over during the meeting, the only ones grabbing his interest being, the rogue group and himself, no narcissism there, he was just curious what would be said, from what Andr had told him, he shouldn't have much to worry about being killed, that was good, though if they did try anything he would be able to get away, he wouldn't go down without a fight, and from what he knew about them, using the elements for battle was something most of them did not do, something about the elders not wanting to teach the younger ones how to use them, at least that's what Andr had said.

Still it hadn't done them any good, from what he could gather when they had started talking about the rogue group, apparently it wasn't only one rogue, but a group of them, and those that had managed to run away, had said some of the rogues used the elements to kill and destroy. They even knew where the rogues had set up camp, either the rulers had great information gathering skills or the rogues, that group needed a name, knew nothing about hiding a camp.

Then, after what had seemed like hours, it had been, they reached the topic of what they would do with him, he wasn't a ruler, had no mob answering to him, but had enough power to rival the strongest being known, but he wasn't from their time, he had proved it, proved it with what he knew, what he had told them the day prior, and before they asked him to do work for them, before they made any plans to use him. He old them one thing he had told to no one but Andr, he wouldn't fight unless it was to protect, even if his heart body and soul raged for blood, even if his whole being was ready to battle, he would do nothing, not if he had nothing to protect. He told them, he could declare the whole world his enemy, but he couldn't fight if he wasn't protecting.

And saying that, telling them what drove him, essentially baring his psyche, what drove him to be himself. He had closed off most of what they had in mind for him, he could see it on their faces, the disappointment, how everyone but them, except Andr, seemed to be searching for a way around it, and only finding one, appealing to him, somehow making him want to protect them. Then Andr spok, she had kept quiet since they had started speaking about him.

"Why not protect the innocents that might get attacked by the group of rogues? That way they get to ee what you can do, and you get to fight something that might pose a challenge" the amethyst eyed girl had said, and he could feel the hope from the other rulers and he smiled, smirked, she had in the month, a little longer than that, they had known each other, found something she could use to convince him, he had told her, he was a fighter at heart, and that protecting was only an excuse to find strong opponents, and she used that to help the other rulers get rid of a problem "I could but I'm not a hero. Protecting them is only going to be an excuse to fight a strong opponent..." he trailed off Andr rolling her eyes and the rest looked like they had been promised cake only to find out it was a lie, then he continued "... I'm not against the idea mind you, but" and there it was, " After I do it, after I rid you of these rogues, I'll need help with something, with finding something." he finished, they all seemed to slowly accept it, one after the other realizing that they had the better end of the deal, and that he could have asked more, that he could have simply refused, well almost all of them.

* * *

 _ **Fiora PoV**_

The meeting was going well, the same as usual, then they reached the matter of Blaze, the man who had refused to tell her his name, who had ignored her in favor of Andr. She smirked, the ideas of what they could have him do, but then the red haired man had said that he would only fight to protect? That unless given a good reason he would do nothing, then Andr had given given a way he could help with the problem of the rogue group, while still being true to himself. She had felt joy, hope, they could use that against him, but he had to add a condition, he would take care of the rogues, but htey had o do something for him, help him find something.

That had been to much, she had stood up, shouting how he had no right to demand something of them, and that he would do what they asked and be happy, that he tried to find excuses so they wouldn't see that he isn't that strong, and that he if was he should prove it, to fight her and prove how strong he was. The man had only looked at her, heterochromatic eyes, looking at her as if she was boring, "None of you pose an actual threat to me, I could easily get away from here and none of you could stop me. I have no reason to prove myself to you" Blaze had said, his voice even the whole time, and she shouted, profanities, insults, all the while trying to make him react, but he kept looking at her flatly.

Then Andr spoke, telling her to calm down and stop acting like a child. She snapped, yelling at her to shut up and throwing a ball of flames at the ender princess, but it never reached, Blaze having dashed in front of it and batted it aside, as if it was nothing, "If you really want to battle, let's take it outside" he had said, nodding to Andr and leaving the room. Everyone taking that as an invitation to go and see what would happen leaving her alone for a instant, before she followed.

* * *

 _ **Andr PoV**_

As soon as Fiora had stood up, she had known the blonde would make a mistake, and she did. Challenging Blaze to battle and provoking him, though he only accepted after she had been attacked, if you could call it that, it hadn't even reached her, not even close enough for her to feel the heat of the flames. Then they were heading outside, she had caught up to Blaze, asking him to not kill Fiora, and he had looked at her like she was crazy, but had said he wouldn't, and that had made her eyes widen, he would have killed someone for attacking her? She was happy about it of course, that meant he cared for her, somewhat at least, but it also told her that, mercy wasn't something he was unfamiliar with.

Then everyone was outside, a bit away from the building the meeting took place in, Blaze had handed her his sword saying he wouldn't need it and walking far enough away that she and the rest of the rulers, Fiora excluded, wouldn't get caught in the fight. And after a moment, Fiora had come out, wearing her a golden chest plate and her gauntlets, getting angry when Blaze had said he wouldn't need a weapon to defeat her.

Fiora had thrown balls of flame at him straight away, and he had replied with a wall of wind, enough to be visible, had stopped them in their tracks, Blaze had launched himself towards the blonde, right after sliding on the ground and kicking Fiora's legs, making the blonde fall to the ground, he had stood up, taunting the girl, and the girl had screamed, launching at him with the help of flames, headbutting him in the stomach and making him skid back a few blocks. Blaze smirked, launching himself at Fiora with enough force to crack the ground, a small crater where he had stepped, and kicked the blonde into the air, the man jumping after Fiora with a burst of wind, and kicking the blonde back to the ground the force of the impact forming a crater.

She could tell Fiora wouldn't be getting up from that, for all the Blonde acted like she was the strongest, something like that would knock any of them out, Blaze seemed to know it as well, because he had gone and hauled Fiora out of the crater, leaving her at the side of it and heading towards them. Asking if that was enough proof for all of them, before asking the location of the rogue camp and walking away, she rolled her eyes, telling the others that she would go with him to make sure he was going to take care of the rogues, and following after him.

* * *

 **Here it was. Review if you have anything to say, and I'm taking suggestions for some of the rogue mobs, their names and what elements they use, because yes they will use elements and yes they will get killed. I need three so next chapter won't get written until i get some and FYI it takes me time to think of things like it.**

 **Date/Time of chapter completion: 2017-07-25 4:55 am**


	9. Chapter 8 (Rogues arc)

Really sorry for how long it took me to get this one out, but I didn't have a lot of time to type it, I also waited like a week to see if anyone would respond with a character for this specific chapter so that didn't help anyways enjoy

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs

* * *

"yo" speaking

" _yo" thinking_

" **yo" chant/spirit talk**

 _Mobs who see battle, who live to fight, can have multiple afflictions,be they good or bad, be they a blessing or a curse. The most know one, being dragon hearted, was shrouded in mystery, of course it wasn't literal, it was named as such for how people afflicted with it acted as dragons would in certain situations, for how they were always seeking battle, to prove their power, or how once they found something precious, they wouldn't let anyone take it from them, they would protect it to their dying breath The same way dragons fought for pride or hoarded treasure and attacked anyone that tried stealing it._

 _The biggest similarities, the ones that had given the affliction its name, were how like a dragon, whoever had it, would not bend to the whims of someone else, they would work with others, but never for others and how once enraged they wouldn't stop until the cause was dealt with. Like a dragon they raged, raged against the world, against whoever tried to control them or take what was theirs, for a dragon couldn't bear to live in a world where it wasn't sovereign of its own soul, a world that tried taking what they saw as theirs, a world that was against them living._

* * *

 _ **Blaze PoV**_

It had been two days since the meeting, since he had beaten down Fiora, his legs where still sore from what he had done to end the battle quickly, it didn't really have a name, it hadn't been known enough to have one, it could be called a secret technique, but anyone could figure it out if they thought about it enough, all one had to do was send power, energy, to the desired limb so that it could bypass the limiters the brain put on the body, the ones that stopped someone from putting too much force behind movements as to not cause harm to the body. It was useful, powerful even, but the backlash from it wasn't always worth it, his legs would be back to normal soon, luckily he hadn't used it long enough to cause more than soreness.

Still, he walked, the rogue camp hadn't been too far from where the meeting had been held, two days of walk and he had reached it, probably because the rulers would have attacked after the meeting. He would take care of the rogues to show he was willing to work with them, not as a minion or a pawn, but as an equal, he wasn't one to take orders, he never had been and never would be. Even when during the war when he had been a simple soldier, there was always a feeling of anger whenever he received an order, it had pushed him to raise higher in the ranks as quickly as he could, all so he wouldn't be order around.

Andr had joined him in the middle of the first day, she had been following since after the battle with the princess of blazes, the Nether mob, but the endergirl had kept a distance until then, letting him calm down she had said, seemed like what he had done scared her slightly. Andr hadn't seen him fight before and the way he fought, the ruthlessness he had shown against Fiora, might have been somewhat disturbing, he had shown mercy though and that seemed to be the only reason she wasn't outright scared of him.

He wasn't sure why, but Andr being wary of him, had him feeling down, usually he didn't care if someone was scared of him, he enjoyed it even, it meant people wouldn't bother him, attack him, unless they had a reason to, but having Andr scared of him, even if it wasn't much, just didn't feel right. He didn't have time to think about that now.

* * *

 _ **Andr PoV**_

She had let Blaze have some time to calm down, she had also taken the time to calm herself down, it had been the first time someone had stood up for her, the first time someone had protected her, then Blaze had defeated Fiora quite easily, though he seemed to have done something wrong.

Once she had joined him, she had noticed that as much as the redhead tried to hide it, he had some trouble walking, that had bothered her, what if it stopped him from fighting to his best, she couldn't do much about it, she didn't have any healing potion on her nor did she know much about first aid, other than the usual enderman way of healing wounds, and unless Blaze was secretly an enderman, it wouldn't work on him.

Though she didn't have time to think about that now, they had found the rogue camp, she could see it from where they were, he had told her to stay there and that he would take care of it alone before walking away, towards the camp. "I can help too" she told herself, teleporting to the other side of the camp, she would help him whether he wanted her to or not.

It had all went well, most of the rogues she had encountered hadn't even been a challenge, until a zombie that could control earth had come out of a tent, and started making holes in the ground underneath her, she had kept warping away from the holes and shooting arrows at him, but the zombie stopped the arrows with walls of stone, then she he somehow had known where she would warp to and opened a hole right under her.

She had heard the living corpse shout to someone, she only made out the name Grant, then a few moments later, there was a skeleton looking down into the hole, that was probably Grant, then she heard him congratulate a Dareth, probably the zombie, and say something about a Ceasar having been taken out by a strange mob that was rampaging on the other side of the camp. Then she heard something about being used as hostage, and the skeleton, Grant, had jumped down the hole and forced a bag over her head. The next thing she knew the ground was moving and she was hit in the back of neck and everything going black.

* * *

 _ **Blaze PoV**_

It had been going well, he was certain he had taken out one of the leaders, it had been the only mob he had seen that could use elemental control, a spider that called itself Ceasar and could control water, well enough that it could pull it out from the air. He hadn't been that impressed, he could do so as well what had been impressive was how the spider, Ceasar used the water, making it lash at him like whips, one for each of it's eight legs.

The battle if you could call it that hadn't been long, the spider, Ceasar, was obviously not used to fighting someone that could counter its control of water. All he had to do was to redirect the water and get close enough to cleave the Ceasar in half and the battle was over, afterwards he kept going through the camp, killing those that attacked him, he only had seen a few running way.

When he reached the centre of the camp, making sure to tear down every tent, where the other leaders should be, he could feel rage bubbling up. Tied against a pole in the middle of the camp, a skeleton standing guard, was Andr, she seemed unconscious, _"She's still alive at least"_ he thought to himself, they wouldn't have tied her up otherwise. The skeleton hadn't seen him yet, he smirked to himself, throwing a sword from one of the rogues at the skeleton, the blade being sent of course by a gust of wind and the skeleton, turning towards where he was hidden, it launched another gust of wind at him, forcing him to roll away from his hiding spot.

He got up, enough to run towards the skeleton, dashing from left and right to doge the blasts of wind the skeleton sent at him, he ripped of one of its bony arms as soon as he was close enough to, throwing it away and aiming a kick at the mobs head,it dodged surprisingly, managing to hit him with the arm it still had, not hard enough to slow him down, as he grabbed the arm it still had and ripped it off as well, the skeleton saying something about a Dareth, before its head went the same way as its arms.

Pushing the name to the back of his mind, he went to Andr, about to untie her, he had to jump back, as the ground opened underneath where he was standing, he turned around looking for who had done that, jumping away from the hole that opened underneath him, and trying to find the culprit, among the corpses, it had to be a zombie another mob wouldn't be able to hide, all the tents were destroyed, the only way they could hide was by matching the surroundings, by being a corpse.

He groaned, he couldn't just set the whole camp on fire since Andr was still here, he would have to settle for dodging the holes until the zombie showed itself, either after it grew bored of playing or ran out of energy, contrary to how it seemed, controlling the elements did take a substantial amount of energy, after using them enough your body got used to the drain and produced more energy was all. For now all he had to do was, evade the holes being made in the ground under him and close the other ones with his one control of the element.

After a few minutes of this, ten at most, the invisible opponent seemed to understand it was leading nowhere for he found himself having to dodge spikes of earth and sizable chunks of stone being launched at him from multiple directions. He had to admit, whoever this was, probably that Dareth that had been mentioned earlier, was better at using its abilities than the other two, at least it knew some form of strategy, though he did have to admit that it was getting harder to dodge everything being thrown at him, he had been clipped a couple times, either Dareth, he would call the opponent that until told otherwise, was about to run out of energy, or it was getting angry at not being able to deal a solid blow.

This kept going for a bit, until he noticed that he had somehow been boxed in, he had also been wounded twice, one a cut on his hip from a barely dodged spike and the other a quickly forming bruise on his left leg, the barrage having slowly died down, he had to admit, Dareth, was stronger the best opponent he had faced since being freed, still it was starting to get to him how he couldn't locate his opponent or counterattack.

Then after few moments, spears of stone started coming out of the spikes surrounding him, forcing him to contort and move quickly to not get impaled, still being sliced in some places and ending in a position that would stop him from moving. He cursed, cursed loudly, he had been trapped. Then after a moment, his opponent showed itself, a zombie like he thought, "Looks like the rulers aren't as strong as they think huh" it said, in a cavernous voice, obviously amused, he growled, actually growled, "Says the one who fights from afar while hiding among bodies" he growled, the zombie chuckling at him, "But of course, you don't win if you can't use strategy" it said, walking a bit away before continuing "I do wonder what i could do with you both. Use you as hostage?" it mused, making him growl again, "You wouldn't get much for me" he said, as if daring the mob to try and kill him. "But of course he said, You're as powerful as the rulers, if not more, and she" at that it pointed to Andr "Is the ruler of endermen, I could get good money by using you for ransom... But i believe I have a better idea in mind" it said "I'll just kill both of you now and save me the trouble."

And at that, the rage he had been feeling slowly building, reached it's peak, if the zombie had decide to kill him, he was fine with that, but it had mentioned killing Andr, he didn't know what kind of relation he felt for her, to him it was something along the lines of student/teacher or friendship, but hearing this Dareth, say that he would kill her, confirming it, made his blood boil, and want to kill it, to rip it apart until nothing was left. And he would do so, Notch above and Herobrine below, he would do so.

Slowly, he straightened up, the spears of stone snapping, breaking, before he even touched them, from the pressure of power around him, coiled around his skin, just waiting to be used, it had been long since he had used this much power, _"too long"_ he thought, letting it flow through him a moment, taking the time to watch how the zombie, Dareth, seemed to slowly understand how bad of a mistake he had made by not killing him immediately.

The zombie wouldn't get much time to think on it though, as it had to block a punch aimed to blow its head off, it seemed it was at least smart enough to know how to use the element of earth to harden his limbs, the arm used to block his punch, had cracked, actually cracked, he wasn't done though, as quick as he had gotten in front of the zombie to punch him, he kicked at its midsection the arm used to block the kick, shattering at the force, his leg smoking, he was doing the same as when he had beaten Fiora, except on a much stronger scale, and he was boosting his speed with wind as well, he would think much on it now though, he only had one goal in mind, killing Dareth, he threw another punch, straight to the zombies midsection, flames forming on his fist and arm from the speed and fore at which he threw it, not from boosting it with fire, and punching a hole, twice the size of his fist in the zombies stomach, before a roundhouse kick, separated the zombies upper torso from the lower part of it's body and sent it flying a bit away.

He went after it of course, walking slowly, he could see Dareth try to crawl away, not fast enough though, before the zombie had managed to crawl to safety, he was there, not even bothering using his sword, he punched the zombies head, with enough force that his fist went completely through it and cratered the ground. That done, he went to where Andr was still tied to a pole, untying her, he carried her away from the camp, stopping a few meters away and saying something.

A chant, he didn't know exactly what he had said, only catching a few of the words himself, not enough to reconstruct it. Spirits, looking like a mix between fire spirits and ice spirits, surrounding them and the camp, signing, chanting loudly, louder than he had ever heard them, before a pyre of bright blue flames burst to life, big enough to swallow the rogue camp whole, and only leaving and spire of crystal clear ice where it had been, nothing of the camp left.

Then slowly, he felt himself calm down, the drain of all the energy he had used, and the backlash of how he had strengthened his attacks, hitting him all at once, making him fall to his knees, he only had time to set Andr down before he too passed out.

* * *

Ok so we see that Blaze as strong as he is, isn't perfect, and a sneak at something that will have more impact later in the story I would also like to thank GamerJames for Dareth, and apologize for how brutal I was in writing his death, I was expecting more chars so I could give all of them a decent fight in this chapter but only got one so I had to show something for it, good point to he was the one to show that while most aren't as hardened as during the war, some do have enough power that they can pose a threat to Blaze, Dareth's downfall being letting Blaze know he would kill Andr. Apart from that hope you enjoyed the chapter, Review, favorite and follow and blahblahblah. see you next chapter

Date/time of completion: 2017-08-08 12:14 pm


	10. Chapter 9 (Rogues arc)

Disclaimer: I only own my OC's

* * *

"yo" speaking

" _yo" thinking_

" **yo" chant/spirit talk**

* * *

 _At times, when someone was in tune with an element, to an extreme degree, the element itself would appear to them, as a great spirit, rulers in their own rights, made from the accumulation, the fusing, of an enormous amount of spirits, when a great enough number appeared at the same time there was a chance of one being born._

 _Beings that embodied an element, humanoid in shape, but made of their element to the core. There was one for each, no matter if it was a primary element or not, so long as enough spirits could gather at once, a great spirit could be born, usually dispersing quickly, unless they found a source of energy, something that attracted spirits of their element, that produced the element as well, be it living or not. To keep from dispersing, they would latch on to what they found, sometimes bringing out power that was hidden within their host, be it unknown or not._

* * *

 _ **Andr PoV**_

She didn't know how much time had passed since she had passed out, the back her neck was hurting too, like she had been hit, but it wasn't time to think about that. She could remember being attacking the rogue camp, even if Blaze had told her to leave it to him, and being attacked by a zombie that could open up holes in the ground, falling in one of them and then nothing.

She sat up immediately when she remembered the last part. What had happened, she was still alive of course so they had to have won, _"If we won where's Blaze?"_ she asked herself, looking around spotting him on the ground, unconscious, she panicked a bit and moved closer to him, turning him over and gasping, from the back it didn't look too bad, but from the front, from the front he looked to be in bad shape.

The armour looked like someone had tried to cut it open and plant nails in it, she could see pieces of stone stuck in it, and there was dried blood on it. The arm guards and leg guards, were completely finished, the front parts looked to have been completely ripped off, and one one arm it looked liek it had been burned off, luckily the arm didn't look have been burnt. It did however, as well as the other arm and both legs, look really bruised, touching them to try and see how bad it was let her know that two where definitely broken, in multiple places too, she didn't look at his face, the mask being mostly intact, apart from a few scratches, meant he would be fine there. She regretted Sage not being here right now, the wolf princess would know how to heal him quickly, she could go get her quickly, but she didn't feel right leaving Blaze there when he was unconscious.

That made her look around to were the rogue camp had been, and she felt her mouth hang open, where the camp was, there was nothing, nothing else than a spire of ice, crystal clear ice that looked like it wouldn't be melting anytime soon. Had Blaze done that? She knew he was powerful, extremely so, she had felt it since when he had fallen from the sky, and she knew he could do things almost none of them, the rulers, could, like control the elements, but that was just amazing. _"Just how much is he hiding"_ she asked herself, pushing the question to the back of her mind, it wasn't the time for that.

First she removed the arm and leg armour completely and put them in his bag, maybe he would be able to make something with them when he woke up, then she went about setting his bones correctly, at least the best she could, and she used what Blaze had taught her of earth control to make his arms and legs stay as straight as possible.

Then she picked Blaze up, making sure to hold him properly, one harm under his knees and the other under around his shoulders. She didn't look it but she was actually quite strong, like every other ruler, they could easily carry things others couldn't, so carrying Blaze would pose her no problem.

Taking him back to the inn they had held the meeting had been easy, she had just teleported there, not all at once of course, but she had made it within half a day, that much she could tell, the sun had started lowering when they arrived. Then she had brought him to and unused room and gotten Sage to look at his injuries.

* * *

 _ **Sage PoV**_

Andr had come into the lounge and dragged her to one of the rooms, she hadn't even had time to ask the endergirl what had happened or if the rogues had been taken care of. After seeing why the purple haired girl had been in such a hurry she understood, on the bed was Blaze, the man who had said he would take care of the rogues, with both arms and legs purplish, obviously broken, and the armour he had on, the chest piece covered in cuts and holes, the helmet being the less damaged part.

She had immediately taken off the armour, making sure none of the wounds were serious, the worst was a cut on his side that had been stopped from bleeding by strange ice, it felt somewhat warm, and had a red colour to it, she attributed that to the blood. She had broken the ice, quickly using natural energy to heal the cut, it had taken a few seconds, but it was closed, next she had gone over all the other cuts and puncture wounds on his body, the arms and legs would have to wait until after she had checked everywhere else.

Then she had examined his head, there was nothing to note there, other than the small horns that seemed to be slowly growing, she shrugged those off, they probably were like her ears and tail, not coming out unless he used a certain amount of power.

Finally she had examined his arms and legs, the bones had been set back in place, probably by Andr, so she only had to heal the wound, though how they had been damaged so badly she had no idea, it was as if someone had hit his arms and legs with a hammer, the right arm looked to have some burns as well as small spots of ice on it.

After checking that she hadn't missed an injury, she had left the room, having to physically drag Andr with her, so Blaze could rest, that's all he needed now, and had gotten the others to get into the meeting room, those that hadn't left at least. Fiora, surprisingly, Cupa, Skull, Silky, Andr and herself. Then she had asked, ordered, Andr to tell them what had happened.

What Andr had said, had her amazed, the endergirl had told them how Blaze had said he would take care of the rogues alone and how the endergirl had decided to help him by attacking the camp from the other side, how after being captured and knocked out she, Andr, had found Blaze unconscious on the ground with the rogue camp gone and had brought him to the inn so she, Sage, could heal him properly.

Of course, Fiora had to comment making Andr say something that had her interested in Blaze even more. "So he takes down the rogues and passes out? That sounds like he's not as strong as he pretends." the neither ruler had said, Andr rolling her eyes and looking at all of them seriously, "I don't know what he did, but the rogue camp was completely gone, not just destroyed. Gone. The only thing there now is a spire of ice as large as it was and as tall as a castle tower." she had said. Then it had gone to them talking about what they should do about him.

* * *

 _ **Blaze PoV**_

It was dark, as dark as in that place he had been stuck in for so long, it didn't feel the same though, this darkness felt like actual darkness, and he could see a light approaching slowly, "Didn't think I would die so easily." he muttered to himself, looking around when he heard something talk, **"You are far from death... Boss"** the voice had said, it spoke the same way spirits spoke, what it had said had him confused slightly, "Boss?" he inquired, "Why call me that? I thought spirits only helped, when mobs where using enough elemental energy." he said, a musical chuckle sounding around him, **"Yes, the ones from natural elements at least, but we aren't natural spirits..."** it said. He didn't like the sound of that, nor did he like how the voice had trailed off, "What are you then? Demons? Angels? I have nothing to say to either of those!" he declared, eliciting another chuckle, **"No. We are far from being one of them, we know how much you hate those. You made us to fight them after all... Boss"**

He was speechless, not a word to say, it was true he had created an element to fight angels and demons, the blue fire that freezes he had used against the worm-dragon and there was that other one, red ice that burnt, they could be used against all mobs of course, they more effective against demons and angels was all. He had never thought it would have spirits, he was the sole person able to use it, the sole person left that is, the rest of his kind had all but died during the war and he doubted any were born while he was locked away.

"If i made you. Can you show yourself. Speaking with a being I cannot see makes me nervous" he says, looking around at the last part, **"Ah, yes! Forgive us, we had forgotten that tidbit"** it said, a form slowly appearing in front of him, two blocks high, hair made of familiar blue fire and eyes the colour of rubies and wearing a plain kimono, as far as he could tell the being was genderless, like all spirits. He had seen some that looked closer to one gender than the other though.

" **Here we are, the spirits that you created Boss. We hope our appearance is what you would have hoped"** it said. He shrugged, "Sure it's fine, now can you tell me where this is? I remember loosing consciousness, and now I'm here." he was either locked away again, or in his mindscape, he hoped it was the second one, **"This is... between dream and reality"** "Mindscape then?" he interrupted, the spirit nodding at his words, **"You could call it that, the only reason we am here, is because you are the only source of energy for us in this world. Thus we latched to you as quickly as we could... we apologize for that, but this way we can aid you when using our elements, the two you created."** It told him, "This sounds like you want us to forge a contract." he said the spirit nodding, looking at him completely serious.

" **Yes! We, great spirit of freezing flame and burning frost, offer you, Blaze, a contract. In exchange for energy, enough to keep this form, we will lend you our full power, until death itself breaks this contract. Name us if you accept the contract."** it said, holding a hand out to him, of course he accepted, shaking the extended hand, "I Blaze, accept your contract and name you Albaster." he answered, the spirit smiled and pulled it's hand away, leaving a pendent in the shape of a ying yang of ice and fire in his hand, **"We will speak again, when you need us"** it said, slowly disappearing. Then he blinked and he was looking at the ceiling of a room, on a bed, with something in his hand, he brought his hand up looking at what he was holding, and smirked, **"The contract is sealed"** he heard a voice say, sounding both close and far.

He sat up, putting the pendent around his neck, and looking himself over for any wounds, seems that whoever healed him had done a very good job of it, he would have to thank them. First though, he looked for his armour, spotting it on a the floor, he sighed, picking it up and looking it up and down, _"Well, I'm going to need new armour."_ he thought to himself, the armour could be repaired, but it would be wiser to make a better set out of better materials, treated leather was resilient, amazingly so, but it wasn't the best of materials, but it had done the job until he had a competent enemy, he would put that one to rest the proper way, burning it when he had the time, even the enchantments on it wouldn't be able to fix it perfectly and leather wasn't a material you could reliably repair.

Now wasn't the time to think about that though, he had to find Andr, last he remembered, she was unconscious, he guessed she had woken up, and carried him to where ever this was. He could go see where this was, but if Andr had brought him there, it meant i would be somewhere safe, he trusted her enough to not question that. He still had to recover his energy either way, and between fighting groggy and fighting, while not being at full power, he would choose groggy every time, so he just, putt the armour down, and laid back in the bed, he didn't want to deal with whoever had healed him freaking out and lecturing him about proper rest.

* * *

OK late update again, kind of sorry for that

Date/time of completion :2017-08-17 11:00pm


End file.
